holy_biblefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
'Eve '(4004 BC - unknown), was created soon after Adam from the substance of his body (called his 'rib' in most translations). In modern terms, the process might be considered "cloning" with a "minor" alteration of the genome. Having been granted life, she was brought by God to Adam to be his mate. She would go on to be tempted by "the serpent" in the Garden of Eden, where she and Adam lived for a time. This animal had been enabled to speak in the language of humanity. According to the description of the fallen angel "Satan" in the Book of Revelation, this animal was an embodiment of God's enemy, the rebellious "Lucifer" ("Light bearer," or Helel in Hebrew). In falling for the lies of the serpent, she rebelled against the Creator, Elohim. She also persuaded Adam to believe the lie. Thrust from the Garden of Eden to live off the less desirable wilderness down river, Eve would become the mother of at least seven children, three of which are named. A fourth child is mentioned, the wife of Cain. This girl was included in the phrase "sons and daughters." Creation and family Creation of Eve After creating the universe and all kinds of animals to populate the earth, God found that one thing was lacking: a companion for the 'gardener' he had made to keep the earth's plants healthy. After introducing all manner of animals to the man, it was determined that "it was not good that the man should be alone." Rather than create a human female from the ground (the raw material for the rest of the animals), The body of the man was chosen to provide vital DNA to construct the woman. The man was put into a deep sleep sometime before the sixth day of creation. At that time God cut him open and extracted material from his side. He then closed up the wound so that it was not noticeable. And then, with a grown woman breathing on her own, God presented the man with the best gift he could imagine. There in the Garden, with the angels as witnesses, God brought the two of them together. This was the first "marriage." Fall and Punishment Life was good for the couple. They had plenty of food in the form of trees with fruit and nuts. Other plants undoubtedly were to be enjoyed as well. The command was simple: don't go near the "Tree in the midst of the Garden." This was the "Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil." As innocent creatures, they had only to trust God and He would provide whatever they needed. However, into the Garden came an enemy! Bright and pleasing to the eye, the "serpent" was able to tell half-truths to lead Eve to doubt the Creator and then eat the fruit from the forbidden tree. Though she was deceived, her husband chose to follow her willingly. This put the blame on him, as husband, for not protecting his wife from the tempter.2 Corinthians 11:3 As punishment for this rebellious action, God assured her that having children would be painful. The very act that would provide continuity of the human race became an ordeal. Children Mankind had been created "naked and unashamed"Gen. 2:24 and given the command to "multiply and fill the earth." Gen. 1:28 This means that as soon as Eve could become pregnant, she would do so. It is not known how much time passed before she became fertile, but the fact that her first child was affected by the curse upon her and Adam. Therefore, any sexual relations before the fall had not impregnated her. However, after they had left the garden, she became pregnant and gave birth to a son. Remembering the promise of a savior to comeGen. 3:15, she named her firstborn son "Cain." The actual word sounds like another word that means "possession," reflected in her naming him, "I have received a son of YHWH."Gen. 4:1 In the course of life, another son was born. He was called "Abel" (Khabel: breath, vapor). This was prophetic, for long life would allude him at the hands of his brother Cain. This death is the first human death mentioned in the text of the Bible, and probably occurred over a century after creation! After this tragedy, Eve gave birth to "Seth," as a replacement for her murdered son Abel. References Category:Old Testament People Category:People